Nightclaws
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION!!! Nightclaws is a young blind male NightWing and the main protagonist of in Dead of Night in Legends: Shadow Rangers. He is one of the four original Shadow Rangers He is currently in a relationship with Moonspeaker. Appearence Nightclaws, unlike most Nightwings, has gray scales and blue wings. His eyes are the color of a blue sky. And some of the spikes on his back is white like an Icewing, and he has two blue spikes on his forehead. He is the smallest out of all the original Shadow Rangers. And slightly taller then Moonspeaker and about a head taller than Twigs. Nightclaws wears a golden cuff bracelet. Personality Nightclaws has a great love for scrolls, and is mostly known as the “Stonewing who reads a lot” In the Nightwing Village. Whenever he has a flashback he would fall into a coma. This however, stopped by Wisp Collectors. Nightclaws is usually nervous around other dragons, and would hide underneath some rocks instead of fighting. Relationships Flamix At first, The two didn’t get along that well, Nightclaws thought Flamix was “as terrifying as Dragon Bite Viper”. While the latter thought that Nightclaws was simply weak. The two however becomes good friends after Nightclaws saves Flamix from Scorch. Aquamarine Nightclaws and Aquamarine both have a good relationship since Aquamarine was able to tell Flamix to stop being a jerk to Nightclaws. Nightclaws helped Aquamarine confess that she was in love with Flamix to in Ghost Seekers. Gecko Gecko and Nightclaws had a neutral alliance at first, the earlier thinking that Nightclaws was just another Nightwing. However, this thought was changed after Nightclaws told him about his life. When Gecko dies, Nightclaws said that he helped him “see colors like never before”. Moonspeaker Nightclaws thought that Moonspeaker was going to tease him about his scales when the two first met. He did not expect the Nightwing to fall in love with him. At first, he wasn’t too thrilled about that, but later accepted it. Nightfall Nightfall is Nightclaw’s twin brother. The two almost identical, except that Nightfall has darker blue eyes. The two really cares for each other, and Nightclaws was sad when he originally lost his brother when he ran away. When the two reunited, Nightclaws stated that everything seemed possible. Stardancer Nightclaws and his mother had a very good relationship. And although, his mother never told him about his father, because it was too painful to. When he found out that she was killed, he grew bitter to his tribe (except for a few of his friends) Twigs Nightclaws and Twigs had a stable relationship. Nightclaws understood Twigs and his many fears, because just like the latter, Nightclaws also had fears. Quotes “I always imagine my life as a scroll. What is my character like? How does the story end?” “But I can’t be broken, I refuse to shatter. I’m going to focus on the brightest paths, even if they’re only dreams.” “I can’t just hide and hope that my problems go away, I have to do something. Even if I‘m scared, because, it’s okay to be scared. No dragon is completely fearless.” ”Wait, Moonspeaker has a crush on me? Are you serious?” “Ooh, amazingly brave!” “Gecko, how can I start? He showed me colors like never before. Yes, I’m seen the sky and earth, the flames and water. But to me dragons were all just the same color. Gecko, he was the one who made me realize that’s not the case, that each dragon was unique. And for that, I’m grateful. Thank you, my friend. Let your spirit soar free.” “We should read tonight.” “Nightfall! It’s you! You’re okay! I hope you stay for a while, brother. But wait? Where’s our mother?” “DON’T MAKE FUN OF MY SCALES!” Trivia * He’s the first character to ever be created by the artist. * He also took the longest because the author kept screwing up. * It only took the artist five days to finish. * He is possibly half Icewing due to his white spikes, gray scales, blue eyes, and blue wings. * Ironically, he had Nyctophobia (fear of the dark). * Unlike most of his tribe, he was hatched under the sunlight. * This is why he has flashbacks instead of visions of the future. * This could also be the reason why his scale colors are different. * He goes blind in the second book. * He was called ”Stonewings” by his tribe. Gallery Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets